


Ellie's Exclusive Dining Experience

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 1





	Ellie's Exclusive Dining Experience

Ellie’s Exclusive Dining Experience  
By  
Edward Hyde

Checking that her bedroom door was closed, Ellie flopped down onto her bed and pulled the flyer out of her school bag. They had been handed out following the lower-school assembly that morning and the girls were supposed to give them to their parents when they got home but Ellie wanted a closer look at it first. She wasn’t sure that her parents would approve and would have been devastated if they’d destroyed it before she even got the chance to check out the website. You could never tell, ‘though, perhaps it would be an idea they’d be really into? That, Ellie thought to herself, could come with its own set of problems. Picking up her iPad from her pillow where she had left it that morning, Ellie carefully unfolded the flyer and typed in the website address. 

It was a fairly standard website – location, opening times, booking instructions etc. but soon Ellie found the links she was looking for. First was a gallery of professionally taken photographs showing not only the interior of the building but the kind of food that was served there. So, Ellie thought with excitement, it hadn’t been a joke or a hoax – Sidney’s Family Restaurant really did cook and serve young girls! She looked at pictures of smiling girls in strew pots, girls already cooked to a delicious golden brown on spits and in ovens and live girls being prepped follow them. All the girls were very pretty with attractively toned bodies and Ellie guessed they must have been carefully chosen for the publicity photographs. At the bottom of the page was a link to a popular social media site where visitors could share their own photographs. 

There, Ellie found photos of happy families enjoying their food, posing next to the cooking girls and some very cute pictures of smaller children chatting to mermaids who seemed to be in some kind of rocky pool. She noticed that the young mermaids were all topless and it didn’t look as if the tails covered very much below the waist either. She thought about her own, apple-sized breasts and wondered how she would feel about having them on display. There were even some group photos of naked girls with their arms around each other’s shoulders like sports teams, waiting for their turn to cook, and a few of clothed families with one naked girl bearing enough resemblance to know she must be a family member. The more she looked, the more fascinated Ellie became.

The assembly had consisted of a talk from a nice woman around her parents’ age or perhaps just a little younger. She had explained about the restaurant she managed, its history and the very special kind of food served there. It was supposed to be part of a series of talks by local business people from various sectors to inspire the girls in their future career but, since it was a talk just to years 7-9, Ellie and some of her friends had suspected that the woman had hoped to recruit some meat for her menu while she was there. 

Clicking back to the main website, Ellie read the story of Sidney Roebuck and her campaign to become meat. It matched pretty well what the lady in assembly had told them but with the added bonus of images of her campaign posters and a few short videos of TV appearances. Ellie was impressed by the young girl’s passion and determination and wondered if she’d felt fulfilled as her head was cut off, knowing that her meat was going to be prepared and served by some of the world’s finest chefs. 

Just to see how far she could go without confirming anything, Ellie clicked on the booking tab. It was a fairly standard form asking for party size, requested time-slot etc. as well as a list of prices for the carvery, special offers, and a space to enter discount codes. But then she saw below it a link which read “Private Dining with Exclusive Meat” - this sounded intriguing! She clicked the link and read:

“Select a girl from our menu list and have her prepared just how you like exclusively for your party then enjoy your meal in our luxurious private dining room. Click here to view available girls and prices”

Clicking the link, Ellie found herself scrolling through what looked a little like a dating site. It featured photographs of smiling, naked girls cropped just below the chest next to basic text giving their name, age, the number of diners it was suggested they could feed and a price. At the top was a drop-down menu inviting the reader to arrange the listings by age, price or number of diners. Picking a profile at random, Ellie clicked on a picture of a black haired, flat-chested girl of 10 named Amelia. The full profile showed four full-length nude photographs – front, back, both sides, similar to Police mug-shots Ellie had seen on TV as well as a recent clothed photograph, taken outside and presumably provided by the girl or her family, and a short bio. There was also section where Amelia expressed a desire to be oven-roasted along with a caveat that diners were under no obligation to respect this request and a link to click for a list of available cooking methods. Ellie checked four more profiles of different girls, they all followed the same format with the only real difference being the price which seemed to be dictated by the size of the girl and the number of diners she could feed. Ellie started to become very excited.

A thought started pushing to the front of her mind. It had been there since the assembly, of course, but she had kept pushing it down. But now there was no denying it was there – what if she were to sell her meat to the restaurant? What would it be like to be cooked? How would she feel having people looking hungrily at her naked body? Would she want to know who was going to eat her or put her meat on the general menu? Would she rather be cooked alive or butchered like Sidney? She flipped onto her back, closed her eyes and began to imagine the different scenarios, hitching up her uniform skirt and sliding her fingers down her knickers, fingering herself to climax as she imagined her naked body being basted by a handsome chef while hungry families watched expectantly. 

When she was done, feeling a little messy, Ellie checked the time and saw that there was still more than an hour before dinner so she had time for a shower. After locking the bathroom door, Ellie stripped off her school uniform and threw her socks damp underwear in the laundry hamper. Her shirt, tie, blazer, skirt and bra she lay over the empty drying rack in the corner, planning to take them back to her room after. She reached in and turned the shower on then, while she waited for the water to warm up, admired her body in the full-length mirror. 

One of the oldest girls in her class, Ellie had turned 14 in September. She had long, dark-blonde hair with bleached highlights that she liked to wear loose. She was not especially tall but had a fairly athletic figure with just a little puppy fat left around her thighs and belly. She ran her hand from her naval up to her chest, gently stroking her left breast and enjoying the way her nipple reacted to the touch. While her breasts were not as big as some girls in her class she was far from the smallest either, plus they were perfectly shaped, firm and round. She cupped them both and gave them a gentle massage before turning and looking over her shoulder to admire her shapely rump. She turned to face the mirror directly again and stood with her arms by her sides, trying to imagine her picture on the website in the menu of girls. One thing was spoiling the image, ‘though. Like most girls her age she kept her bikini area trimmed and neat but still sported a tuft of dark hair that would be totally out of place on a meat girl. Taking her razor into the shower with her, Ellie freshened up in the hot water then, using hair conditioner to assist like her mother had shown her with her legs, shaved herself clean. 

“There!” she thought to herself, checking out her reflection once more as she stood with the towel wrapped around her hair, “All ready for the oven! Or maybe the spit!”

Once dry, she slipped into her pink fleecy bath-robe, scooped up her clothes and returned to her bedroom where she changed into fresh underwear, jeans and a loose-fitting t-shirt. She did not bother with a bra. She rarely wore one outside school anyway, she had no real need of the support and rather liked the feel of the cloth brushing against her perky pink nipples. Feeling the tight fabric of her panties against her newly-shaved lips was a particular thrill. She had never had hair there until a couple of years ago, of course, but this felt different. The shaving left her skin feeling more tingly and responsive to the slightest touch. 

Even if she was not yet sure she wanted to be meat, Ellie knew she just had to experience a meal at Sidney’s. The flyer had a coupon for 20% off if used during the week and, since her family had not yet eaten out that month and the prices for a normal meal from the carvery or general menu were no higher than most other family restaurants, she was fairly sure her parents would agree to take her. A thought occurred to her, just in case she were to decide she wanted to put herself on the menu, would she even be allowed? The publicity said they served girls aged 8-14 but did that mean up to 14 or inclusive? She had already turned 14 in September and really hoped she had not missed her chance. A quick search among the small-print on the website, however, confirmed that girls could be served any time up to the day before their 15th birthday. With a sigh of relief, despite not having quite made up her mind but happy to know she still had the option, Ellie tossed her iPad down on the bed, picked up the flyer and went downstairs for dinner. 

“Oh yes,” Ellie’s mum commented, examining the flyer she’d been handed while they took a little break between main course and dessert. “I’ve heard of this place! One of the girls at work sold her daughter to them and they barbecued her at the front. She said they got a 10% off coupon as part of the deal so went along to watch her cook then tried some of her meat.” Ellie wondered if this was one of the families she had seen posting about their dinner on the social media page. “Very tasty, she said! Apparently her niece is thinking about it too. Are you asking if we’d let you do it?”

“I don’t know,” Ellie admitted, “not yet anyway. But I’m starting to think I might like to. I was hoping we could go and have dinner there tomorrow or Thursday so I can see what it’s like?”

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” her dad sipped his beer, “we could do with a night out! And if afterwards you decide that you want to be on somebody’s dinner plate, well then we can talk about it.” Ellie smiled and blushed a little as she thanked him. 

“Now,” Ellie’s mum grinned, “Who’s for apple pie?”

Thursday took forever to come, that was how it seemed to Ellie anyway. It was hard work not bringing up the subject at school but she was worried that, if her friends knew what she was considering, they might make fun of her or even pressure her into going through with it if she ended up deciding not to. 

Her parents’ rule said that her iPad had to go away at 9pm on a school night, in case it interfered with her sleep, but from the moment she got home to the moment it had to go in the drawer for the night, other than during dinner, Ellie was glued to it. She thought about taking it out again once she was sure her parents were asleep but, if caught, she risked that they might not take her to dinner and that was a risk she was not willing to take! She read every page of the Sidney’s website several times over, always excited when a new girl was added to the menu, and looked up every news report, review or social media post that she could. She even found links to the American chain which had been up and running for a few years but, for some reason, the fact that they girls in the photos had all lived so far away made them less exciting to her. 

When she could no longer look at the pictures, she would close her eyes and pleasure herself, sometimes thinking of the photos she had seen but more often imagining herself being cooked in all the different ways on offer. 

Eventually, Thursday came. School seemed to drag on forever but, eventually, it was home time. After showering and making sure her legs and everywhere else were shaved smooth, Ellie stood in front of her wardrobe, wrapped in a large towel, and pondered what to wear. It was a special occasion so she wanted to look nice but equally, it was not a posh establishment so she didn’t want to feel over-dressed. Eventually she settled on her red dress that she had worn for her birthday party. It was smart without being particularly formal and she really liked how she looked in it. She hung the dress on the handle of the wardrobe then pulled her curtains closed and dropped the towel. Since finding out about the restaurant she had been trying to spend more and more time naked, in the hope that she would not feel too awkward if and when she had to strip off for the menu photos, if that was what she decided, or for standing waiting her turn at the front of the restaurant. She sat at her dresser, applied simple makeup then blow-dried her hair and used her curling tongs to give the ends a little twist so that her blonde hair tumbled around her shoulders. 

Eventually, she pulled a clean pair of simple, white underwear from her draw and slipped them on, relishing once more the soft tingle on her freshly-shaved skin. She pulled the dress over her head and let it fall, adjusting the shoulder straps and confirming in the mirror that a bra would spoil the lines and be unnecessary. She kept her jewellery simple – a silver necklace with a little heart on it and a matching bracelet. For shoes, she chose white sandals, with a slight heel, that matched her handbag. Feeling ready for her evening out, Ellie went downstairs to see if her parents were ready to go.

“Wow! That’s the quickest I’ve ever known you get ready – you starving or something?” Ellie’s dad teased as she came into the living room. 

“Or something, I suspect!” her mum nudged her husband and shot him a look that was clearly a warning not to tease. Ellie was quite pleased to see that her parents had gone for a similar level of formality to her – not over the top but still looking like they’d made an effort. Even if they ended up over-dressed compared to the other diners, at least they would match each other. “Ready then?” She picked up her car-keys and, after a quick check to make sure the flyer with the 20% off coupon was still in her handbag, ushered her husband and daughter out the house. 

There didn’t seem to be too many people waiting for a table when they arrived, in fact there was only one family ahead of them in the line at the front desk and very soon it was their turn to be seated.

“Table for three, please.” Ellie’s dad asked with a polite smile. “Oh, and we have a coupon.” 

“Lovely.” The red-shirted hostess smiled warmly. “Could I take it please?” Ellie felt a pang of regret as she watched her mum hand over the flyer that had been instrumental in sparking her interest but she figured she would be able to pick up another one or something similar while she was there and, even if not, there was still the website!

“Mind if we take a photo with her before we go in?” Ellie’s mum asked the hostess, indicating the nude waxwork of Sidney Roebuck. 

“Not at all,” the hostess smiled, “lots of people do! Would you like me to take it so you can all be in it?” Thanking her, Ellie’s dad handed over his phone, pointing out how to take a photo with it in the way all parents seem to think is necessary when handing their phone to a younger person. Ellie and her mum stood either side of the Sidney figure, Ellie’s arm around her waist and her mum’s around her shoulders, while her dad stood behind. 

Once the phone had been handed back and Ellie’s mum confirmed her satisfaction with the photos, the hostess showed them through into the dining room. It was bigger than Ellie had imagined from the photos and she’d not really been able to get a sense of scale of the over-sized Sidney statue that slowly rotated on its plinth in the middle of the room. Two brightly-coloured mermaids waved to them as they came in before returning to their swimming and splashing games. Despite their tales and wigs, they somehow struck Ellie as more nude than the stark-naked meat girls. She supposed it was because the meat had to be naked for practical reasons and were technically classified as animals anyway while the mermaids were entertainers, wearing costumes designed to show off their bodies and intimate areas. 

Ellie was desperate to run and look at the live cooking area by the carvery but knew she had to allow the hostess a chance to get them settled at their table and run through the usual formalities. Once they were seated, menus distributed and drinks order submitted, however, Ellie begged her parents to be allowed to go over and take a look. Chuckling at their daughter’s enthusiasm, they granted permission and Ellie was up out of her seat as if someone had stuck a pin in her bottom!

As she made her way through the tables to the front of the restaurant, Ellie noticed that fresh carcasses with only one or two portions cut from them lay on the carvery counter meaning that the girls cooking must have fairly recently been put on. Sure enough, the girl on the spit was still looking around and squirming in the heat and the girl in the glass-fronted oven looked pink but a long way from cooked. Ellie was slightly disappointed she had missed seeing the girls prepped but knew there were sure to be more before the evening was done. 

“Hi.” Ellie turned away from the oven and saw the girl in the pot smiling at her. “Would you like some stew?” She held up a ladle filled with the lumpy, reddish-brown goop she appeared to be bathing in. 

“We’ve not ordered yet,” Ellie explained, “but I think I am going to have the carvery, and your stew does smell really good! How long have you been in there?” 

“Not long,” the girl replied, “only ten minutes or so. They let it cool down a bit between each new girl so we don’t die right away.” 

“Right.” Ellie nodded, excited by how it felt to be chatting to a girl in the middle of cooking, a girl who could very soon be part of her dinner. She looked to be a year or so younger than Ellie, with similarly long blonde hair and a pretty but slender face in contrast to Ellie’s rounder features. She had the beginnings of breasts that looked as if they might have settled to a nice shape in a few more months had they been allowed. The girl was very slim generally, bordering on skinny, without looking unhealthy, and Ellie assumed that was why she’d been chosen for the pot. “How long do you think you’ll survive in there?” 

“I’m not sure,” the girl admitted, “I think most girls last thirty or forty minutes, then the chefs pull you out and cut you up, that way the stew cooks more evenly.”

“That makes sense.” Ellie nodded. She knew all this, of course, having spent every free moment in the last two days doing little other than researching the cooking methods, but it was fun to talk about it with a girl who was actually experiencing it. “I’ll try and get some of your stew later, and watch the new girl being put in!” 

“Thanks!” the girl grinned, “See you later!” 

After taking one last look at the girls on the spit and in the oven, as well as the mouthwatering cooked girls on the counter, Ellie made her way back through the fairly sparsely occupied tables to her parents. Perhaps this was why they were giving out the coupons? Ellie thought.

“Decided what you want?” Ellie’s mum asked as her daughter slid back into her seat. 

“I’m going to have the carvery.” she told them. “You get to try all the different types of meat and go for seconds if you want!” 

“That sounds like a good plan to me.” Ellie’s dad nodded approvingly, closing his menu. “I’ll do the same.”

“It does sound good,” her mum agreed, “but I don’t think my appetite’s big enough to make it worth while.” She paused, studying the menu. “I think I’m going to go for the spaghetti and meat balls!” It was not long before a handsome young waiter came by with the drinks and asked if they were ready to order. 

“Yes,” Ellie’s mum replied with a cheeky smile, “I’ll have the spaghetti and meat balls and these two are going to stuff their faces!”

“Ah!” the waiter grinned, catching on with the joke, “Two for the carvery then! Do you want me to wait with the plates until the spaghetti is ready?”

“No, bring them out now.” Ellie’s mum laughed, “I’m sure these two will still be eating long after I’m done anyway!” The waiter disappeared to submit the order but was back in moments with two plates and two bowls that he set in front of Ellie and her dad. 

“You can go back as many times as you like,” he explained. “The server down there will serve the meat but you help yourself to vegetables. You can collect some stew if you want to at the same time but that usually ends up a lot to carry and most people take it as a starter so their main plate doesn’t go cold before they’re ready for it. But like I said, it’s up to you.” He gave them another smile, assuring Elie’s mum that her spaghetti would not be too long, and went to check on another table. 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Ellie’s dad suggested, “have the stew first then go back for the roast? Shall we do that?”

“Yeah,” Ellie smiled, “Sounds good. The girl in the stew is really nice too – I’m sure you’ll be happy to meet her!” 

Ellie’s dad stood and followed his daughter through the tables, which seemed to be filling up a little more now, both carrying their empty bowls.

“Hi!” Ellie greeted the stew girl, “Still here then?” 

“Yup!” the blonde grinned, “It’s starting to get pretty hot ‘though, I don’t think I’m going to last much longer!”

“Well that’s good timing then!” Elie replied, “You get to pour our stew out for us but it has some of your flavouring in too! This is my dad, by the way.” Her dad gave a slightly embarrassed wave, not sure what exactly you were supposed to say to a naked young girl you were about to eat.

“Very good point!” the blonde agreed. “Nice to meet you.” She smiled at Ellie’s dad and ladled out bowls of stew for each of them. “Bon appetite!” she wished them with a broad grin. 

“Thanks!” Ellie grinned back. “Enjoy the rest of your time in the pot!” 

The spaghetti and meatballs had arrived by the time they returned to the table so all three happily tucked into their food. The stew was indeed very good with lots of flavour. Ellie felt her panties dampen thinking how the lumps of meat had been part of a girl like the one she spoke to not very much earlier. 

“That didn’t take you long!” Ellie’s mum chuckled as she watched her daughter mop up the last of the stew with a torn slice of French bread. 

“Looks like they’re about to start some new girls,” Ellie pointed towards the carvery, “and I want to go watch – is that okay? Then I can get meat from the freshly cooked girls too! Coming, Dad?”

“No, not just yet.” her dad replied with a chuckle. “I need to let that settle a bit first. You go have fun ‘though!”

Needing no further encouragement, Ellie took off, plate in hand, back to the live cooking area. Two girls were being prepped for the oven and spit while a third stood by the pot, looking a little nervously at her predecessor who now lay slumped backward, her head and one arm lolling over the side and her perky little breasts pointing towards the ceiling. 

Being prepped for the spit was a tall, athletic looking girl of maybe 9 or 10 with long black hair. Her chest was flat but her legs were shapely and her buttocks so firm and round that Ellie felt like taking a bite out of them right then and there. Waiting for the oven was a similar aged blonde, slightly shorter than the spit girl but a little curvier with another amazing bottom. Ellie could not decide which one looked more delicious! Both had their long hair in pony-tails down their backs.. The girl waiting for the pot was the youngest of the three, only 8 or 9 Ellie thought, with short, light-brown hair and a body that was attractive enough to look at but not especially meaty. She stood back and watched the preparations, flicking her attention back and forth between the two girls and frustrated that it would not be a socially acceptable situation in which to slide her fingers down her pants. A few other curious diners gathered around to watch the process.

The first stage seemed to be the same for both girls. The brunette was being worked on by a young, black woman while the blonde was being seen to by a slightly older man who went about his work with a business-like detachment despite the physical intimacy. Both girls were stood on little platforms to make the work easier and cooperatively holding their hands above their heads while the assistants rubbed their delicious bodies with marinade and fixed their hair up in top-knots. Once they were properly coated, the girls were helped down off the platforms and the next stage began. 

The oven girl’s hair was wrapped in tin foil to keep it from burning then a large platter was placed on the platform and she knelt down on it. She looked a little embarrassed and uncomfortable and stuffing mix was pumped into her rectum with a bag that reminded Ellie of the one her mum used for icing cakes but she bore it with dignity. Then she was told to clasp her hands behind her back and lay down, hands behind her back and lower legs tucked under. From this position, her vagina was easily accessible and was also pumped full, a process that she understandably seemed to enjoy a little more. The final touch was an apple in her mouth then she was ready for the oven. 

In the mean time, a large metal frame was wheeled out and the brunette stood against it while her wrists and ankles were strapped on with easily-wipeable plastic straps. The assistant then made some adjustments, released a catch and lowered the top half of the frame, forcing the girl’s upper body forward leaving her spectacular rump sticking up a little and her vagina easily accessible. The assistant then took a long, sharp pole and inserted it into the girl’s tight opening, pushing it slowly and steadily through her body until the tip emerged through her mouth. She then continued to push until the girl’s delicious body was more or less in the middle. She then a slid a stabilizing spit followed by what looked like a pair of rigid handcuffs onto the lower part of the pole and tightened them enough that they would not fall off but not so tight that they could not be moved as needed. Standing to one side, she then raised the frame again so that the girl was standing upright with the pole running vertically through her and pointing to the ceiling. She slid the stabilizer up through the girl’s anus so she would not flop about on the spit and would turn with it. Once the restraints were undone, the girl shifted her feet closer to the pole so that her ankles could be strapped into the cuffs. A similar process was repeated with her wrists and then, with assistance from the older man, the black woman laid the spitted girl over the heat, adjusting the cuffs slightly so that her arms and legs were bent before locking them firmly into place before locking the mechanism into place and hitting the button that started the spit turning. By now, the blonde was in the oven and it was time to deal with the stew girl. 

The older man heaved the dead girl out by the hair and flicked a switch killing the heat to the pot. There was a trolley waiting to take the body to the kitchen for chopping up – a process that Ellie supposed was not as fun to watch as the other prep and may put some patrons off their dinner. The little girl destined for the pot waiting a little impatiently, shifting her weight from foot to foot, as she waiting for the man to return from taking her predecessor to the service lift. He returned fairly soon and checked the temperature of the stew with a thermometer fitted on the side. 

“Ready?” he asked the future stew girl, “It’s still a bit on the hot side but shouldn’t be too bad. I won’t switch the heat back on for another ten minutes or so.” The girl nodded enthusiastically and he picked her up and lowered her in without ceremony before handing her a clean ladle to begin serving the queue of hungry guests that had already started forming. Ellie decided she had better get in line for some of the fresh meat that had been moved to make way for the new girls. She had not yet reached the front of the queue when the older man returned with a bucket of meaty chunks that she knew must be what was left of the blonde she’d chatted with. The sight gave her a cold thrill, emphasising more than ever that girls served at Sidney’s really were nothing more than meat.

Once her plate was well loaded with meat from both cooked girls and a fair helping of potatoes and veg, Ellie returned to the table to find her parents deep in a discussion that they stopped abruptly when they saw her. 

“You’d better go get in line if you want some,” she grinned at her dad, showing off her plate, “it’s pretty popular and you’ll be waiting ages if you have to wait for the next batch of girls to be ready!”

“Very good idea!” her dad chuckled, “I’d say I’m about ready for my main course now. Don’t you wait for me, ‘though – tuck in!” He ruffled her hair annoyingly as he left Ellie and her mother at the table. Ellie smoothed her hair and couldn’t help but be amused that her mum was barely half way through her own dish.

“So?” Ellie’s mum asked once she’d taken a couple of fork-fulls from the pile of food on her plate, “How’s the meat?”

“Delicious!” Ellie mumbled, her mouth still fairly full, “Really delicious! Best meat I’ve ever tasted!” 

“Good,” her mum smiled, “I’m pleased.”

Four mouthful’s later, Ellie’s mind was made up. If she had the chance of being even half as delicious as the girls on her plate, to make people as happy as they were making her now, then there was no way she could resist the opportunity. She really hoped that her parents would understand and not stand in her way. Her only real regret, honestly, was that she would not be around to taste herself! 

“So?” Ellie’s dad asked, returning to the table with his own impressively piled plate of food, “Did you talk about it yet?”

“Not yet.” her mum replied, “I thought I should wait for you to get back.”

“Talk about what?” Ellie asked, pausing her munching to take a sip of her cola. 

“Your dad and I were talking while you were watching the girls,” she explained, slowly as if she was picking her words carefully, “and we decided that if you want to get cooked here, then that’s fine with us. If you don’t, then of course that’s fine too!”

“Oh wow THANK YOU!” Ellie cried, lunging across the table to hug first her mum and her dad, saved only by her dad’s quick reactions from sending her plate clattering onto the floor. “I do want to! I really do! But I was worried you’d say no!”

“We’ve always said we’d support whatever you wanted, sweetheart.” Ellie’s dad brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and tucked her hair behind her ear like he used to do when she was little. “And if this is what you want to do, then we’re one hundred percent behind you! Do you need some more time to think or…?”

“No!” Ellie cut him off. “I want to sign up as soon as possible! Now if I can! I know it might be a few weeks before they need me but the sooner I’m signed up, the sooner I can get cooked!”

“Have you thought about how you want to go?” he mum asked. “I think you get a bit of a choice.”

“I want to go on the menu for private parties.” Ellie informed them confidently, “I’ll be so proud when someone chooses my meat from all the other girls they could have picked!” 

“Sounds like you’ve got it all worked out!” her dad chuckled, “Let’s see if there’s a form or something you can fill out now while we’re here. They might offer us a free dessert or something!”

Ellie busied herself with her dinner once more while her dad flagged down the waiter.

“Excuse me,” he asked when the young man came over, notepad in hand, “but my daughter her would like to sign up as meat.” Ellie looked up and grinned at him to show that her dad was telling the truth and not trying to pull an annoying dad-prank on either of them. “Is there a form or something she can fill in?”

“Of course!” The waiter replied, not looking especially surprised. “I’ll fetch one for you now. Do you need any more drinks while I’m here?” They all ordered refills and the waiter disappeared to fetch the form. 

“Thank you so much, again!” Ellie gushed, “I’m so happy you’re being so supportive!” 

The waiter returned with a glossy, six-page booklet describing the sign-up process and what a meat-girl could expect to experience during preparation. The back page was an application form. 

“Have a read of this,” he explained, handing Ellie the booklet and a pen, “and fill in the form if you want to go ahead. I’ll go and check on your drinks.” Ellie thought the waiter gave her a slightly odd, questioning look before he walked away but she thought little of it. The excited teen set her plate aside temporarily and picked up the pen. She barely glanced at the booklet as she flicked through, it didn’t have have any more information than she’d gleaned for herself online, but it was a nice replacement for the leaflet with the flyer they’d had to surrender.

The form had the fairly standard questions she’d expected – name, age, approximate height and weight, any history of illness, boxes to tick for cooking preferences, that sort of thing. She was barely half way though filling it in, however, when she saw their waiter talking to the manager, the woman who had given the talk at her school, and pointing towards their table. Was there something wrong, she wondered? 

The manager approached their table and greeted them with a warm, professional smile. 

“Terribly sorry to interrupt your meals,” she apologised, “but I have something very important I’d like to discuss with you when you’re done. Please let Phil here know when you’re finished eating and he’ll show you to my office. Your meals tonight are on the house – order as many drinks, desserts or extras as you want. Don’t forget to give Phil your form when you’re done with it and I’ll see you after dinner! Bye for now.” With another smile, she turned and left. Ellie and her mother were a little dumbstruck by this turn of events but her dad seemed very happy at the prospect of a free meal.

“What do you think she wants to talk to us about?” Ellie’s mum asked, finally finishing her last meatball.

“I don’t know,” the increasingly excited teen replied, “But before we’re going to have to wait to find out – I’m just about ready for seconds! Coming with me this time, Dad?”

“Thank you for coming to see me.” Amy, the manager, smiled at Ellie and her parents as they settled into chairs in her office, “I hope you enjoyed your dinners?”

“Oh yes!” Ellie enthused, “Best I’ve ever had!”

“Yes, very good!” Her dad agreed and her mum nodded to show she concurred. 

“Great! Now, first of all,” she directed her attention to Ellie, “I’m delighted that you want to sell us your meat. It’s always a great pleasure when a girl enjoys her meal here so much that she wants to become one for someone else. And that’s really why I asked you for this meeting.” She pulled Ellie’s completed application form on the desk towards her. Ellie felt a little confused but waited to hear what the manager was going to say. It was clear that this was not a normal part of the sign-up routine. “Now, I see from your form that you want to be listed on the exclusive menu? Normally, when a girl signs up for this we’d arrange for her to come in for some health and quality checks and, assuming those all go well, make the photographs we need and upload her profile to the site.” Ellie nodded her understanding. 

“I don’t know how much you know about what else we offer here?” Amy asked, “Did you read any of the press reports when we opened?”

“I’ve read everything I could find online over the last couple of days.” Ellie answered truthfully.

“Then you know we have an extra level of exclusive service we offer? Where groups can hire a private room and have the girl or girls cooked in front of them?” Ellie nodded. “Well, we have just such a booking for Saturday. These are very wealthy people and, if they enjoy their experience and want to come back, could almost single-handedly keep us in business and help us expand. We’ll make as much from them on Saturday night as we make from the normal dining room in a month, so you understand how important it is that their meal is perfect?” Ellie nodded again. Her mum and dad leaned forward in their chairs, intrigued. “They want several girls but have left us to pick them.” Amy continued, “It’s important that they’re the best we can offer. The chefs have prepared a menu that’s sure to impress them but we’re missing one vital ingredient. A more mature girl for the main course. I don’t know if you noticed but most of our sign-ups lately have been twelve or under and the few older ones we have listed wouldn’t really meet the standard we want to present to these particular customers. We were on the verge of trying to talk one of our regular mermaids into it but we’d much rather have a volunteer and if you’d be up for it then it would be problem solved!”

“What’s the catch?” Ellie asked, realising that the manager would not have comped her whole family’s meal and called her into a special meeting just to see if she would mind being processed quicker than most new sign-ups. Her parents said nothing, satisfied that Ellie was asking all the right questions and, after all, it was her life and meat being discussed. 

“The catch is this.” Amy replied frankly, not trying to hide the fact that there was, indeed, a “catch”. Her candidness reassured Ellie that she’d been about to come onto this point anyway and was not trying to pull the wool over her eyes. “These people are paying for entertainment as much as for the meal. The chefs have to make sure they put on a good show while they’re preparing the girls. It may be more humiliating than being prepared in our main kitchen, you will probably be kept alive for longer while you cook and it will almost certainly hurt more.” Ellie was silent, thinking over what she had just been told. “If you don’t want to do it, we’d still be delighted to offer you on our regular exclusive menu and your meals tonight would still be on the house as a thank you for hearing me out. If you do agree,” Amy continued, “we will pay premium price for your meat. Two and a half times what we would pay under normal circumstances.” Ellie noticed her dad’s eyes light up at this news and even her mum looked a little more enthusiastic, as if already pondering how to spend the unexpected windfall.

“Will they fuck me?” Ellie’s mum looked a little shocked at her young daughter’s bluntness but understood that this was the kind of conversation that called for bluntness and in which any misunderstanding could be disastrous. 

“No,” Amy assured her, “only the chefs will be allowed to touch you in any way. Until you’re served, that is. And they will be bound by the usual rules in that regard.”

“Who are the people?” Ellie asked, trying to imagine how thrilling it would be to be essentially tortured to death for the entertainment of some faceless millionaires. The idea was exciting but would she actually be able to handle it? Would she die terrified and regretful or more aroused than she could possibly imagine? What would it be like watching the other girls, too? Would she be entertained or feel upstaged?

“They’re from Hollywood.” Amy informed her. “Producers and executives I think. I’m afraid I don’t know exactly. They booked through the studio. They’re likely linked to either the new Marvel or Star Wars movie. That’s about as much as I know, other than that there will be eight of them.”

“I’ll do it!” Ellie declared decisively. She wasn’t sure exactly what it was that had made up her mind but the idea of being wanted and her meat needed so badly to support the future of the business she had fallen in love with over the last few days made her feel very special and important. She was not going to be just one more meat-girl served to an office party or stag night. She could very well be the meat-girl who ensured the good fortune of the whole restaurant. 

“You’re sure?” Amy asked, delighted.

“Positive!” Ellie grinned. 

“Fantastic!” Amy breathed a huge sigh of relief. “Here’s my card in case you have any more questions.” She handed it to Ellie’s mum. “Otherwise, please be here by 4pm on Saturday. The dinner reservation is for 7 but we have some paperwork and preparation to do first. Will that be okay?”

“Oh yes!” Ellie nodded enthusiastically, her head spinning and full of imaginative ideas about what might be awaiting her and her fellow meat-girls. She could feel that her panties were damp and clammy and hoped that she was not leaving stains on her dress or the chair!

“I’ll bring her.” Ellie’s mum promised, “Is there any information I need to bring?” 

“No, just your bank details for the payment and Ellie’s birth certificate, if you have it? It’s not too big a deal if not.”

“No, that should be fine.” Ellie’s mum assured her.

“Great!” Amy stood up and showed the excited girl and her parents to the door. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, try to have a nice day tomorrow and I’ll see you at 4pm on Saturday!”

As they walked back to the car, Ellie’s head was still spinning.

“Seeing as I’m getting cooked on Saturday,” she asked, “do I still have to go to school tomorrow?”

“No.” he dad chuckled. “Under the circumstances, I think it’s okay if you skip.” He gave her a wink. “Just this once, eh?”

Friday had been strange. What exactly were you supposed to do on your last full day of life? Ellie had spent the morning sorting out her belongings, keeping back only her iPad and a single change of clothes for now, as well as a few sentimental items her mum said she’d like to keep. Some of her clothes, jewellery and books she set aside for her parents to offer to various family members but most of it she bagged up for the charity shops. Once she was done, her mum had driven her to drop them off then they had gone to a local cafe they both liked for ice-cream sundaes and milkshakes. Encouraged by her mum to get whatever she liked, Ellie ordered the biggest, most elaborate sundae on the menu while her mum opted for something more modest and manageable. Ellie knew she wasn’t supposed to eat from Friday evening onwards so went up to take a bath while her parents shared frozen pizza. 

Once in the bath, Ellie left the hot tap to trickle, trying to make the water as hot as she could bear, imagining that she was being boiled like the girl she has seen in the stew pot. How would she cope when she was actually being cooked? She really wasn’t sure. None of the girls she’d seen cooking had seemed to be in anything more than discomfort and most of them were quite young so she imagined it couldn’t really hurt all that much? Amy had warned her that her cooking was going to be more painful than that of a regular meat-girl in the kitchen but what did that mean? Banging your shin hurt more than banging your arm but neither were really that bad. She tried to think of the worst pain she had ever experienced but couldn’t remember anything especially unbearable. It seemed that, come Saturday night, she was going to endure a whole world of new experiences.

That night, Ellie slept naked in her bed having donated her night-shirts to the charity shop. For Saturday she had kept a plain t-shirt and pair of shorts. No bra or underwear as she didn’t want to leave pressure lines on her body. She knew that it would make no difference to the flavour of her meat but wanted to look her best for the customers who had spent so much on her. In the morning, she went showered and went downstairs naked to see if her parents were up yet. It felt silly to worry about things like modesty when, by the end of the day, she would be nothing more than partially digested food.

“That’s an interesting outfit,” her dad remarked, looking up from his paper, “is it new?”

“No,” Ellie played along with his teasing, “I’ve had it all my life! I just figured I don’t wear it often enough so thought I’d give it a bit of an airing!”

“Good idea!” her dad chuckled, shaking his head and returning his attention to his paper. 

“Daddy?” she asked, a little timidly, “Do you think I’ll taste good?” Her dad folded his paper and set it down on the arm of the sofa then patted the space beside him, inviting Ellie to come sit by his side. She did so and cuddled into him as she had done so many times before when they enjoyed a film together or simply at the end of a long day. He put a comforting arm around her shoulders. 

“Eating you is something that never occurred to me before this week,” Ellie’s dad explained gently, “but if you taste half as good as the girls we ate the other night, then those men are in for a real treat! And I know you’re not going to taste half as good anyway!” 

“Oh?” Ellie looked up at him, a little confused.

“You’re going to taste twice as good at least! I know that and that manager lady knows that too. That’s why she was so keen to have you!”

“Thanks, Daddy.” Feeling like a little girl again, she snuggled closer to his and closed her eyes.

“Well,” Ellie’s mum walked in, smiling warmly as she saw the innocently intimate scene between father and daughter, “We’ve got a few hours before we have to drop you off. Is there anything particular you’d like to do?” 

“Can we go and catch stickle-backs in the stream, like we used to when I was little?” Ellie asked, suddenly feeling very nostalgic for her early childhood.

“Of course.” Her mum smiled at her affectionately. “I’m sure we still have the nets in the shed. But,” she giggled, “I think you’d better put some clothes on first! Lots of little boys go fishing down at the stream we don’t want to cause a riot!”

The day passed happily but soon enough it was time to drive to the restaurant. 

“Do you want me to come too?” Ellie’s dad asked, “Or are you happy for your mum to drop you off?”

“It’s okay if just Mum takes me.” Ellie confirmed. “I’m pretty sure she’s only going to be dropping me off there anyway. Once she signs me over to the restaurant, I belong to them! Goodbye, Daddy.” She gave him a big squeezing hug that he returned. “I love you!”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” He kissed her on the forehead. “Now, go be delicious!”

“I’m here to drop my daughter off.” Ellie’s mum explained at the front desk when they arrived. “She’s being cooked for a private party tonight? I know Amy’s expecting her.” 

“Ah yes!” the hostess smiled, checking her clipboard. “Ellie Wiliams is it? Great!” She made a tick next to the name. “Go through there and get her undressed. Some others have just arrived too. I’ll let Amy know you’re here and she’ll be down shortly to sort out your paperwork.” 

The mother and daughter went through the door indicated and found themselves in what looked like a swimming pool changing room, except there were no lockers. A woman was sat on a wooden bench, undressing a girl of about ten by pulling her top over her head. Another girl, presumably the twin sister of the first, was stood already naked with her arm crossed across her chest, looking a little embarrassed. 

“Do you need my help?” Ellie’s mum teased.

“No,” Ellie giggled, “I think I can manage!” She kicked off her flip-flops and quickly removed her T-shirt and shorts that she handed to her mum. She ran her fingers through her hair and felt the cool breeze from the air conditioning against her naked skin. It was a strange feeling, realising that she was never ever going to wear clothes again! They both sat down next to the other woman who was now pulling down the girl’s denim shorts. 

The twins were extremely lovely. With lithe, athletic bodies, dark blonde hair similar to Ellie’s but without the highlights and dazzling, electric blue eyes. Ellie couldn’t help but notice that they had deep, all-over tans with no lines. Clearly these girls were no strangers to nude sunbathing, or at least spent a fair amount of time under sun-lamps!

“Are these your daughters?” Ellie’s mum asked. The woman smiled and nodded. “They’re very beautiful!” 

“Thank you!” The woman smiled, pulling down her daughter’s light-blue cotton panties, leaving her as naked as her sister. Now that they were both stripped, the girls ran off to the far corner together to chat and giggle. Ellie stayed with her mum, wanting to enjoy their last few minutes together. “They’re models.” The woman explained, “Or they were anyway! They do a lot of dancing too. Amy actually contacted me to buy them for the grand opening but the law didn’t get changed in time so she wasn’t able to have them cooked. Since she’d already paid, we agreed she’d let us know when they got their first premium booking.”

“And are the girls okay with being cooked?” Ellie asked.

“They weren’t too sure at first,” their mother admitted, “but we’ve come here to eat several times since and they’ve really come around to the idea. Their dad and I keep telling them that, with bodies like theirs, it would be a waste not to be cooked!”

“I can agree with that!” Ellie nodded, admiring the little girls’ athletic forms across the room. She was fairly sure that, even if their mother knew, these two had not been warned about what they might be in for being cooked for this special party. “Do you know how many more of us there are going to be?” 

“Just one, I think.” the twin’s mum replied. “When Amy told me she’d found you she called you the last quarter of the menu, so I’m guessing that means there’ll be four of you.”

Just then, their question was answered as Amy came into the room accompanied by another woman and a pretty, pale red-haired girl of about 11. Her mass of frizzy curls reminded Ellie of Merida from the movie “Brave”. 

“Sorry we’re a bit late,” the woman was apologising as they walked in, “I had to drop her brothers off at their swimming lesson and then the traffic was quite bad.” 

“Don’t worry,” Amy smiled, glancing at her watch, “It’s only five past four now. Just get her out of her clothes and we can go get the paperwork finalised.” Ellie was curious what kind of body the new girl would have as it was hard to tell under her tom-boyish clothes so she watched with interest as the girl undressed. 

She dropped her jeans and pulled her t-shirt over her head, revealing a matching turquoise bra and knickers. She was slim without being skinny, less toned than the twins, but had an appetisingly soft look. Unhooking her bra, she revealed very prominent pink nipple buds then slipped out of her underwear. The pale skin of her pubic mound was slightly reddened and Ellie guessed that, like herself, the redhead had recently shaved. If the twins were not still naturally bald, she thought, then they probably only had a tiny bit to remove and would probably keep their bodies regularly waxed anyway, since they were models. No catalogue was going to want to print pictures of preteen underwear or swimwear with pubic hair poking over the top after all! 

“Right!” Amy smiled at the room when she saw that the newcomer was completely stripped. “shall we go, ladies?” After some final farewell hugs, the mums followed Amy out, taking the clothes with them and leaving the four naked girls together in the changing room.

“What happens now?” the redhead asked Ellie, assuming that, as the oldest, she might have a better idea of what was going on.”

“I’m honestly not sure.” Ellie admitted, “I guess we have to wait for instructions?”

“Okay girls, if you could follow me though here please?” It was only a few moments after the mothers had been escorted out when a second door at the far end of the room opened and a tall man in the blue uniform of the kitchen assistants and other back-of-house team members who were not actual chefs called to the girls to come through. The room beyond the changing room was a small photographic studio – Ellie recognised the background from the photos of girls to pick from on the website. This must be where they were taken.

“Let me just check my notes are right.” The man consulted his clipboard. “I should have a Claire O’Donohue?” The red-haired girl put her hand up. “Great!” He ticked the paper. “Cara and Zoe Slinger?” The gorgeous young twin models gave him a wave. Although she knew she was a pretty girl herself, Ellie couldn’t help being a little jealous of their looks but, she reminded herself, all meat looked much the same once it was chewed and swallowed. A slightly juvenile thought popped into her mind and she put her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. “Are you okay?” the man asked, non-accusingly.

“Oh yes.” Ellie assured him. “I just had a silly thought, that’s all!”

“Oh?” he asked with a friendly smile that made it clear it would be fine to share the joke.

“Well,” Ellie smirked and blushed a little. “I was just thinking that, this time tomorrow, all four of us are going to be someone’s poo!” All the girls laughed, including the twins, and the man shook his head with a chuckle, relieved that the awkward atmosphere had been broken.

“Very true!” he nodded, “Can’t say I’d ever thought about it that way before but I’m sure you’ll all make absolutely delightful poo!” He checked his notes again. “You’re Ellie Williams?” She nodded. “Great! Now, usually we take photos of exclusive girls ahead of time for customers to pick from but obviously we don’t need to do that today as they let us pick you for them. We do want to give them a nice souvenir to take away ‘though so we’ll do the standard ones we normally do then I’ll change the background and we’ll have a bit of fun with some informal ones? How does that sound?” The girls all liked the sound of that, especially the twins who were well used to posing in front of a camera, although usually with at least a little more clothing. 

Claire, the redhead went first for the formal photos. Standing obediently with her arms by her side and turning as requested so that her nude body could be photographed from all directions. The young man, who’s name turned out to be Glen, suggested the twins go together but move in opposite directions so, for one of their side-shots they were facing each other and for the other they were back to back. Ellie noticed that, although they were more or less identical, Zoe was just a little taller than Cara. Finally it was Ellie’s turn and she posed as she had seen so many other girls do and practised herself in the mirror. 

“Lovely!” Glenn checked the photos on the laptop where they had instantly been sent. “Looks like we got everything we need! Right, let’s have a bit of fun.” He changed the background on the computer so that the girls would look as if they were now standing in a magical forest. As Ellie was still stood in front of the screen, she went first. For one picture she blew a kiss at the camera, for the next she piled her hair on top of her head and pouted seductively. Then she turned her back to the camera and looked over her shoulder, her arms wrapped around herself. Then, as she had been told to have fun, she faced the camera again, put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out childishly. 

Claire was a little more camera-shy and stuck to more simple poses, waving at the camera and blowing a kiss as Ellie had done. At Glen’s insistence, she turned around to show off her shapely bottom, one hand on her hip and the other hanging by her side. The twins, of course, were naturals and ran through a number of poses from their modelling shoots, giving ample views of front and back. Finally, Glen suggested some group photos and the girls lined up, a twin on each end, with their arms around each other, followed by a cheeky one where they all stuck their backsides towards the camera and mimed the famous Coppertone shocked face then a few more random ones, including Charlie’s Angels-type poses and a few that Glen took while the girls were just chatting and giggling together, without them realising. 

The photo session really worked as Glen had hoped. It was only in part to give the diners a souvenir. Its other purpose was giving the girls a chance to bond. He had been told what the chefs, flown in from America for the special event and used to hosting such events in their own branches, would likely have in mind for the meat-girls and he wanted them to go into that room as friends, to give each other the moral support they would need. 

“We got some really lovely photos!” he told the girls, inviting them to huddle around the laptop and take a look. “I’ll email them out to your parents too. I’m sure they’d be pleased!” He stepped back and let the girls get a good look, getting a good look himself at the four young rumps in front of him, not sure whether they provoked more arousal or hunger. The views he got to enjoy on a regular basis were certainly one of the biggest perks of his job! Along with the free food, of course.

“Do you know how we’re going to be cooked yet?” Claire asked Glen. She spoke with a light southern Irish accent which gave her voice a slight musical quality. “I don’t really mind, but I’d like to know.”

“I’m sorry,” Glen gave her an apologetic smile, “I really don’t. The chefs from America brought their own team of assistants with them. All I’ve been told is to get you ready and take you into the room at a certain time. I know the private rooms are set up for pretty much any type of cooking and preparation so I really don’t know what they have in mind.”

“Is the equipment the same as the live cooking area?” Ellie asked. 

“Some of it,” explained Glen, “but not all. From what I’ve seen, it’s all a little more theatrical. Some of the stuff in there looks quite medieval. In fact one of my friends commented it looks more like a dungeon than a kitchen!” Seeing the four nervous, slightly pale faces looking up at him, Glen realised that he may have said too much. “Don’t worry, ‘though.” He tried to reassure them, “It’s all first-class equipment and the chefs, I’m told, are some of the best so, however they cook you, it’s going to be an amazing experience!”

This information, coupled with what Amy had said about her cooking hurting more made Ellie quite nervous, but also excited. She could not deny the thrill she had felt watching the girls prepped in the live cooking are just a few days earlier and she hoped she would get to watch at least some of her new friends cooked before it was her turn. 

“Time to head up to the kitchen for prep, I’d say.” Glen informed them, glancing at his watch. There were service stairs at the end of the studio which led up to the kitchen. Glen ushered the meat-girls up ahead of him, enjoying the view as the four delicious young bottoms wiggled their way up the stairs. The girls were met at the top by a young woman who introduced herself as Jenny. Glen joined them at the top of the stairs as Jenny explained that, ahead of their cooking, they all needed to be given a thorough cleaning which would involve a painful salt scrub. She explained that she would clean the twins while Glenn would deal with the older girls. Jenny led the two little smaller girls away while the others stayed with Glenn.

“Good luck!” Ellie called after them, “See you in a few minutes!” 

“Is this going to hurt a lot?” Claire asked, timidly.

“I’m afraid so.” Glen frowned. He was about to follow this up with the normal reassurance he gave to meat girls that it was probably the most painful thing that she was going to experience so that everything that followed would not be so bad but, from what little he’d been told about what the American chef’s planned, he was wary of giving false assurances.

“I’ll go first, if you like?” Ellie volunteered, seeing how nervous her new friend was. “That way, you’ll know what to expect and, if it really is so painful, I can hold your hand and comfort you when it’s your turn?”

“Would you?” Claire asked. “I know we have to do whatever it takes to be made into delicious food and I don’t mind dying but I’m really nervous about the pain.” 

“It’s okay, really.” Ellie hugged the red-head comfortingly. It was the first time she had hugged another girl while they were both naked, since she was a toddler at least, and she found she rather liked the way their bare breasts felt pressed against each other. “Come on,” she released her friend and turned to Glen, “let’s get this over with!”

“I usually start with the back,” Glen explained after he’d had Ellie step into the shower and rinsed her off to dampen her skin, “it’s less painful and eases you into it.”

“No,” Ellie asked him, “start with my front, get the more painful bit over first.”

“Well, if you’re sure?” Glen looked a little uncertain and he picked up a handful of salt. Claire watched with apprehensive fascination as Ellie braced her arms against the sides of the cubical and nodded to Glen that she was ready. Still wanting to ease her in a little, Glen knelt down and started with the pretty teen’s legs, rather enjoying his face being at eye-level with her smoothly-shaved vulva. Ellie gritted her teeth but did not cry out as he rubbed the salt into her skin. He moved up to her soft belly before taking a second handful and giving her breasts and vulva the same treatment. It was her breasts that hurt the most, Ellie discovered, especially when the salt was rubbed over her erect nipples. Despite the pain, she found the scrub between her legs almost enjoyable. Having endured that, the scrub on her back and buttocks did not seem so bad. The rinsing off with the scalding hot water was surprisingly soothing. 

“It hurt,” Ellie admitted to Claire, stepping out of the cubical and trying to smile, “quite a lot actually, but it wasn’t as bad as I thought it might be.”

“Your turn, ginger!” Glenn grinned and Claire giggled, stepping into the shower and letting the young man rinse her off. “Front or back first?” 

“Can you come in with me?” the nervous girl turned to Ellie, “Is that allowed? I’d feel so much better if you were holding me.”

“As long as you keep your arms out of my way,” Glen pondered, “I don’t really see a problem.” Ellie stepped back into the shower and slipped behind Claire, once again finding the feeling of bare skin against bare skin to be quite thrilling. 

“It did look like it hurt quite a lot?” Claire asked Ellie over her shoulder. “I want to get that bit over with but I think I’m going to need you to restrain me a bit. Can you do that?”

“Like this?” Ellie looped her arms around Claire’s and held them behind her back.

“Thank you.” Claire smiled thinly. “Okay,” she nodded at Glen, “I’m ready!” The younger girl clearly had a lower tolerance for pain than Ellie and cried out, pulling against Ellie’s arms, while Glen aggressively rubbed her down. 

“It’s okay,” Ellie whispered to her, “I’ve got you. It will be over really soon, I promise!” Quickly enough, Glen finished her work and Ellie released Claire before turning her around and hugging her closely. The pretty 14yo had never felt a sexual interest in other girls before but Claire’s naked body pressed up against hers was almost driving her crazy. As Glen started on the younger girl’s back, Ellie released her from the hug, reached down and began to ease her fingers into Claire’s freshly-scrubbed pussy. When the red-haired girl did not object, Ellie guided her hand towards her own moist lips. The girls were having no much fun exploring and stimulating each other that Glen actually had to tap Claire on the shoulder to tell her he was finished and that it was time to rinse the salt off. Ellie gave her companion a passionate kiss before leaving her to be hosed down. 

“Sorry to break up the party, you two!” Glen chuckled. “Normally, the next stage is I rub you down with butter to soothe your skin, but perhaps this time you’d like to do each other, so to speak?” It wasn’t strictly in line with protocol but Glen couldn’t see the harm in letting the girls have a little fun. He regretted that he would not be able to massage their supple young bodies himself but at least he should get a good show!

With a cheeky grin, Claire pointed out that, since Ellie had taken the salt scrub first, she should also get the first buttering. Ellie felt no desire to argue and lay down on her belly on the counter. Glen handed a tub of soft, cool butter to Claire and the ginger girl began to massage Ellie’s salt-scrubbed skin, paying particular attention to her shapely legs and perky buttocks. 

“Right,” Claire giggled, “time to turn over!” Sighing contentedly, Ellie flipped onto her back and Claire resumed the massage, this time wasting no time and going straight for her breast. Ellie moaned in pleasure as the younger girl rubbed the cooling substance in, taking time to give her nipples special care, rubbing them between finger and thumb. As Ellie’s breath became faster, Claire moved her buttery hands down her friend’s belly and, taking a new scoop in her hand, ensured Ellie’s pussy was generously buttered inside and out. As the red-head repeatedly eased her fingers in an out Ellie cried out, experiencing a climax more intense than anything she’d ever been able to give herself! She sat up and gave Claire another passionate kiss.

“Your turn!” She teased, slapping Claire’s bottom. The girls swapped places and Claire laid down on her back. With one hand, Ellie eased the butter between her glistening lips and with the other she massaged first the girl’s small left breast, then her right. Less experienced at self-pleasure than Ellie, Claire experienced three orgasms before the perky-breasted teen was finished. 

“Everyone ready?” Jenny asked, returning with the twins who were both glistening with butter and looking rather contented. Ellie assumed that she had made the post-salt rub-down a pleasurable experience for them. Seeing their tight, gleaming young bodies looking so appetising made her wish that she could give them a second coating but she knew there would not be time for that. The two older girls were sat beside each other on the counter. Until Jenny arrived Glen had left them to make out and explore how their buttery bodies felt against each other. “It’s time to hand you over to the chefs. I think the guest have just arrived.”

“Okay, this is where we have to leave you.” Glen explained to the four girls outside a large, black door that led to the exclusive private dining room. “Remember, you must not argue with the chefs, do exactly what they tell you and don’t forget to smile as much as you can. The people in here have paid for a good show as well as a meal so don’t forget to give them one! Oh,” he grinned, “and remember to be delicious!” With that, he opened the door and, with smiles and waves to Jenny and Glen, the four girls trooped inside.

Two white-aproned chefs were waiting for them inside along with four blue-shirted American assistants. Ellie took in her surroundings as quickly as she could. She could understand why someone had described the room as a dungeon. From one of the walls hung shackles. A marble butcher’s slap was set towards the front of the room with what looked like a flat steel griddle of the kind used by short-order cooks in American cafes set in front of it. Ellie also noticed that there were tracks on the floor allowing various pieces of equipment to be pulled into the centre of the room. From the ceiling hung various black metal apparatus and towards the back was a charcoal pit that glowed an eerie red. Ellie couldn’t help but wonder if she was going to end up over it in some way. 

“Ladies!” One of the chefs greeted them in a broad California accent, “I’d like you to meet the gentlemen who are going to be dining on you tonight.” The girls lined up as indicated and faced the long table where the eight men who were looking forward to eating them sat. Ellie did not recognise most of them, as she had expected, but was shocked to see that, sat second from the right was Grant Sullivan, handsome star of the new Captain America reboot. Ellie realised she was going to be served not just to wealthy producers and executives but a famous actor too. This made it all the more exciting and for a moment she looked forward to bragging to her school friends on Monday before realising that that would not be possible. 

The girls all smiled and waved to the men who smiled and waved back. The girls then found themselves led to the side wall where they were shackled by the wrists. 

“Here,” one of the assistants spoke softly to Claire, “swallow these!” He shoved two pills in her mouth then gave her a swig from a bottle of water to wash them down. Chained next to her friend, Ellie waited to be offered some but was not. The head chef appeared to be giving some kind of introductory speech to the diners. 

“What are they?” Claire asked, “Pain killers?” 

“No, a muscle relaxant.” The assistant explained with what almost looked like a smirk. “You’ll be able to feel everything but won’t be able to move below the neck.” Claire’s eyes went wide with panic, already feeling a tingling sensation spreading through her body. 

“What are you going to do to her?” Ellie asked, alarmed, fearing for what her friend was about to be subjected to.

“That’s none of your business is it, huh?” The assistant leaned close into her face. “You’re not going to be any trouble, are you?” 

“No, sir.” Ellie replied meekly. It was clear that this was going to be a very different experience from what most of the meat at Sidney’s experienced and the American assistants were nowhere near as kind as Glen and Jenny. 

The head chef finished his welcome speech and gave a signal to one of the assistants. Ellie watched silently as the man unshackled Claire and carried her limp body over to the marble slab. Claire looked frantically from side to side.

“Stop!” the redhead cried out. “I’ve changed my mind. I don’t want to do this!” 

“Too late.” The head chef replied, frowning in irritation. “These nice people are waiting for some meat and you and I are going to give it to them.” He gave another signal to the assistant. “So sorry about this, gentlemen. I promise you the rest of the meat will be more cooperative!” 

“You’d better be!” Another assistant growled under his breath to the three shackled girls. “Or I guarantee you’ll regret it!” 

The waiting diners chuckled as the assistant who had carried Claire to the butcher’s slab pulled out a ball-gag with a long strap that he fitted in such a way that, not only did it muffle Claire’s terrified screams but held her head down onto the cold marble. Ellie wanted to look away but was also fascinated by what was about to happen to her friend and felt that, in a way, if she were to keep watching it would provide a level of comfort to the sweet girl. 

“Now,” the chef began, pulling out and brandishing a long, razor-sharp knife, “an experienced butcher can kill a girl and part out all her usable meat within five minutes but might it,” he asked, “be possible to perform the same process while the girl is still alive? Inspired by the Japanese sushi-mi chefs and after practising on many carcasses, I believe I can flay this pretty little girl her of all her meat before her heart stops beating. Who would like to see that?” The men applauded encouragingly. Claire’s eyes were wide with horror and she struggled against the gag although the rest of her luscious young body was paralysed. Ellie watched with a mix of horror, admiration and a certain degree of arousal at the chef began his demonstration.

With deft, practised moves, the chef used the knife to cut ring around first Claire’s left arm then her right, followed by a long cut along the underside. He pulled the meat free and tossed it onto the hotplate where it began to sizzle. As Claire screamed and cried through the gag, tears streaming down her face, the chef lifted her feet high and proceeded to remove her buttocks then slice the meat from her back. A moment later he performed a similar series of moves on her legs as he had done on her arms then removed her juicy-looking vulva in a single piece. After slicing open her belly, heaving out her guts which he dumped into a bin by his feet then removing the flaps of belly bacon, slid the knife under her chest, broke her ribcage and tore off the two racks of ribs then, with a quick flick of the knife, he removed her heart. As he held it up to show the diners, it was still beating. After two or three final beats it ceased to move and he tossed it down onto the hotplate with the rest of the meat. The diners cheered and applauded as the chef took a bow and stepped back, allowing the assistants to step forward and slice Claire’s meat into smaller pieces as it lay on the griddle. Claire was reduced to nothing more than a skeleton with hands and feet, topped with a pretty head. Ellie felt her own tears running down her cheeks as the assistants finished their worked and wheeled the butcher’s slab away along one of the tracks set into the floor. 

Despite her horror at what she had just witnessed, Ellie could not deny that Claire’s cooking meat smelled absolutely delicious. This was, after all, what they had all agreed to and she couldn’t help but wonder what they had in mind for her. Since the red-head’s meat was sliced into quite small pieces, it cooked very quickly and soon the diners were happily tucking in, washing the meat down with beers and chilled champagne. In preparation for the next course, two pots were rolled forward. One seemed to contain a dark red liquid and other a yellowish, viscous substance. The assistants locked the pots into place and flicked switches which caused the liquid inside to begin to heat up. Soon, both were bubbling. 

A short while later, the twins were released from their shackles and led to the front of the room, in front of the pots. 

“Gentlemen,” the head chef announced, “we have some very special meat for you next. Cara and Zoe Slinger, two of Britain’s most successful young models. Girls,” he turned to them, “why don’t you give these gentlemen a good look at their next course?” Although they were as traumatised as Ellie by what they had seen done to Claire, the girls were professionals. With fixed smiles in places, the two naked ten year olds, still gleaming with butter, struck a number of poses showing off their delicious meat. “Tonight,” the chef continued, “thanks to these lovely young ladies you will be dining on three-times dunked lobster in red wine sauce and delicious deep-fried chick.” He winked at the diners, knowingly employing the ambiguity of American slang. The girls looked a little nervous but did not drop their smiles, waiting for their instructions. “Zoe,” the chef turned to the girl, “step forward please.” 

The young model did as she was told and allowed the chef to point out the most appealing parts of her body. As her sister watched, two of the assistants coated Zoe’s body in beaten egg-yolks then the chef produced a batter from a fridge off to the side and spread it over all of her body, apart from her pretty face. 

“In a few moments, once the batter has set a little,” the chef explained, “my assistants will apply another coat. In the mean time, it is time to cook the lobster.” Cara looked apprehensive as the other two assistants brought forward a large silver platter which they laid before the diners and the second chef covered it with a bed of lettuce. One of the assistants, a burly man with close-cropped hair, pulled on a thick pair of gloves that reached up to his elbows. They reminded Ellie, who continued to watch in fascinated horror from her shackled position, of the gloves people on TV wore to handle radioactive material. At a signal from the chef, the gloved assistant picked Cara up under her armpits and held her above the pot of bubbling red liquid. Although her eyes showed her fear, the little girl continued to smile and even waved at the eagerly-waiting diners. 

Without warning, the assistant plunged the girl down into the boiling liquid up to her shoulders. She screamed in pain as he held her in for around ten seconds. He then pulled her out, the heat and the red wine sauce having turned her skin a dark pink. He held her aloft for only around five second before plunging her in again. This time she tried to pull her feet up but it was no use, she was in the boiling liquid again, this time for closer to twenty seconds. Just before it looked as if she was about to pass out, the assistant puller her out again. This time, he shifted one arm across her flat chest and gripped her braided hair with his other. He plunged her in a final time, drowning her tortured scream as he pushed her head under the surface, holding her down for almost a whole minute. As they watched, Ellie felt both horrified and aroused while Zoe was overcome with a desire to experience the same pain as her sister. When the gloved assistant pulled Cara out again she was very much dead and stained a dark red. Her carried her carefully and laid her on the platter. 

“Now, while you enjoy your lobster,” the head chef proclaimed, “it’s time to get this cute little chick deep-frying. Careful, young lady!” the chef cautioned, seeing that Zoe had begun to finger herself through the batter in anticipation of what was to come, “You don’t want to mess up the batter!” The diners chuckled and one of the assistants brought forward what looked like a metallic draw-string bag. “This will help preserve your pretty face while you cook.” The head chef explained, sliding the bag over Zoe’s head and tightening it around her neck. Another assistant then stepped forward and piked Zoe up. As instructed, she pulled her knees up to her chest and gripped her ankles. The secondary chef then tied her ankles and wrists together. With encouragement from the head chef, the diners counted down from three and, on the final beat, Zoe’s was dropped into the boiling oil of the second pot and left to deep fry. Her screams lasted no longer than three seconds. As the diners began to tuck in to the flash-boiled Cara, Ellie knew that it was her turn next. 

Once the lobster and deep-fried Zoe had been consumed, Ellie was released from her shackles and guided to stand before the diners. She tried her best to smile as instructed but was having a hard time focussing. She had moved beyond fear to a kind of terrified but anticipatory fascination with how she would be cooked. She noticed that, although the lobster pot had been removed, the pot with the boiling oil was still in place. Was she going to be deep-fried too? She wondered. Surely they would be more creative than to repeat the same method and, she noted, the charcoal pit had yet to to be made use of. She also noticed that the marble counter-top had been returned to its place, although not the hot-plate.

“Now we come to our main course!” The chef announced, “Traditional spit-roasted long pig.” Ellie felt a small sense of relief. At least she now knew how she was to be cooked. “But first,” the chef continued, “I feel a pallet-cleanser is in order. Sweet pork dumplings.” Two bowls were brought forward by the assistants and placed on the marble work surface. Ellie noticed that one contained dried fruit and the other brown sugar. Two sheets of tin foil also sat on the work-top.

At a signal from the chef, one of the assistants stepped forward, grabbed Ellie’s arms and pulled them behind her back, thrusting her small, round breasts forward. The head chef took the knife he had used to butcher Claire and sliced the apple-sized orbs from Ellie’s chest. The teen gasped but did not scream as the chef scored both breasts deeply twice either side of the nipple, stuffed the cuts with fruits and brown sugar then wrapped them separately in the foil. Ellie watched in fascination as he took two pairs on tongs, gripped the wrapped breasts and plunged them into the boiling oil, holding them there for around one minute before removing and unwrapping them then serving a quarter to each of the eight diners. Despite the pain in her chest Ellie felt proud and a distinct tingling between her legs while she watched the handsome actor and his associates devour what had until very recently been her breast. 

Once the diners were done with their pallet-cleanser, Ellie was led forward and forced to lean forward over the marble counter. It felt strange to be flat-chested again for the first time in three years, feeling the cold marble sting against the wounds on her chest. 

“Please enjoy me!” She managed to speak, despite the pain, fear and anticipation causing her head to spin. “I really hope I’m delicious for you!”

“I’m sure you will be!” The head chef assured her as two of the assistants lifted down the black metal spit from the mount hanging from the ceiling. Ellie was offered no lubrication other than her own arousal as the slightly-too-blunt pole was forced up through her vagina and into her abdomen. One assistant held her hands down and the other continued to push the pole until it emerged through her mouth. 

With her hands and wrists tied to the pole with waxed rope, Ellie felt herself being mounted over the charcoal and begin to turn. The heat against her skin felt so intense. Was this what the girls cooked for the carvery experienced, she wondered, or was it due to the cooking method. Feeling that her feet were fairly securely fixed in place, Ellie found that she could move her body on the spit, back and forth a few inches rubbing the increasingly hot metal against her clitoris. With an ultimate climax of pain and pleasure, Ellie gave her last breath. Half an hour later her delicious meat was carved and served to the delighted diners who were all in agreement that her meat was the most delicious they had ever tasted.


End file.
